


The Ouija Board Says We Should Fuck so...

by seekingslender



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: AU, Drabble, Halloween, M/M, rickford - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingslender/pseuds/seekingslender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short rickford halloween drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ouija Board Says We Should Fuck so...

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a list of cute halloween au ideas, so I wrote this short rickford drabble! This ship is gonna be the death of me ;^^ and happy halloween even though it's not the 31st yet

Halloween night had been rather quiet so far. A good amount of kids had knocked on the door for candy in the apartment building. However, now it was beginning to stop as the night grew darker. Ford glanced up at the clock as he was jotting down notes from a book. "Hmm..10 PM. Wouldn't think there'd be anymore trick or treaters," he thought, glancing over at the still half-way filled bucket of candy. He continued reading and writing down notes for about half an hour when he heard a series of hard knocks at the door. "Must be some late night trick or treaters or a neighbor maybe." He grabbed the candy bucket and opened the door, expecting to see teenagers at this hour, but instead, his neighbor in the room above his was there, leaning against the door frame with a box of some sorts in one arm.   
"Heeeey, neighbor," he said, trying his best to do some sort of sexy look. He was wearing a gray crop top with black skinny jeans.   
"Rick...what are you wearing?" Ford reluctantly asked, covering his face with one hand.   
"Wh-URP-at? Don't be such a wet blanket, Ford. I-it's Halloween...duh!" Rick sneered.   
"So, I'm guessing you knocked on my door for a reason, so what do you want?" Ford looked down at Rick, a bit annoyed.   
"W-Woahhh, chill out, science r-recluse. I thought s-since it's fucking Halloween and all, y-you'd like to jo-URP-in me in a game of...Ouija, biiitch!" Rick shouted, whipping out the box and sticking it right in Ford's face.   
Ford gave him an "are you serious" face as he politely lowered the box out of his face.   
"Though I appreciate the invitation, do you really expect a scientist like me to delve in something that can, quote on quote, summon a spirit," he said, using air quotes.   
"Ah, c-come on, wet blanket! It's n-not like you have anything be-URP-etter to do besides reading your n-nerd books. Come on, wh-what do you have to lose?" Rick jeered, slinging an arm around Ford's shoulders. He moved his face right next to Ford's, giving a smug grin.   
Ford sighed, furrowing his brow and blushing a bit at their closeness. "Well, alright. I guess it's better than reading alone in my apartment for the rest of the night."   
"Ayy, I-I knew you'd be up f-for this. S-So get your shoes on or wh-whatever and let's go!"   
"Oh, we're not going to your place for this?" Ford asked as he pulled his boots and trench coat on.   
Rick gave him a suspicious look and chuckled. "Y-you seriously th-think there are any ghosts here? We g-gotta go wh-URP-ere the ghost are, maaan! So, l-let's just say it's a surprise."   
"Well, alright. I just need to grab something...just a second!" Ford ventured into his apartment, grabbing a small notepad and pen and stuffing them into a coat pocket. "Just in case something supernatural does happen," he thought.   
He and Rick exited the apartment building, a brisk October wind whipping against them as they journeyed down the sidewalk.   
"Aren't you cold?" Ford noticed that all Rick had put on over the crop top was a light hoodie.   
"Ughh, no mom. I-I'm fine. Thanks," he teased.   
Ford glared at him and sighed as he slipped off his trench coat, draping it over Rick's shoulders. "You know I can tell you're shivering, so just wear my coat. I have a sweater on anyway," Ford muttered, blatant blush on his face. Rick grinned gleefully, pulling his arms through the sleeves.   
Lights from the houses that lined the street began to fade as 11:00 set in. Jack o' lanterns flickered, lighting up darkened porches with their lit up faces. The deserted neighborhood was giving Ford the creeps. He stuck close to Rick as they moved away from the streetlights and entered the town's poorly lit park.   
"The park?" Ford whispered, glad that the moon was out to light their way.   
"Uh, yeah! Th-they say back when the town was first bui-URP-lt, executions were held here. L-lots of bad energy up in here. N-not to mention there's probably a b-bunch of murders th-that have happened here too," Rick said like he was telling some sort of horror story. "A-alright, here's a good spot!" Rick plopped down with the box in a secluded gazebo in the middle of a heavily forested area of the park. Pale moonlight filtered through, partly illuminating the area. Ford gazed up at the night sky as Rick set up the board and candles. Stars twinkled with a cold, distant light in the void above while the moon shone like a beacon.   
"Hey, st-star gazer! It's ready!" Rick was seated at one end of the board.   
"Oh, sorry! I zoned out there for a bit," Ford quickly sat himself down on the other side. Four candles were lit: one near each corner. "So, how exactly does this work?" Ford scratched his head, studying the board.   
"A-alright, so there's an alphabet along with some n-numbers, yes, no, and good-URP-bye. Always m-make sure to say goodbye, or th-they'll like torment you or some shit. To start, pl-place your fingers along with mine on this wh-doo hicky...n-not exactly sure what t-to call it."   
Ford placed two fingers on each hand onto a small wooden object with a clear glass piece in the middle. Rick followed suit, his fingers just touching Ford's. He glanced up at the spectacled man, smirking.   
"H-how about you start it, Ford? J-just introduce us and c-call upon the spirits."   
Ford gulped. True, he had never experienced anything supernatural before, but there was was something about the air that unsettled him or maybe that was just Rick.   
"Ummm, okay. I'll try. Ahem, my name is Ford, and this is Rick. We...we call upon any spirits who wish to communicate with us this Halloween night. Ehh, anything you want to say...just say it," Ford stuttered, looking around nervously.   
"Hmmm, well put, F-Ford. I'm sure y-your sexy voice will en-URP-tice some spirits," Rick winked at him.   
Suddenly, the Planchette began to move, lightly scraping against the board. A sudden gust blew out two of the candles as it rushed past the two of them, making Ford jump.   
"I-i-it's moving!" he gasped.   
"Shhh..you don't wanna scare it away," Rick was concentrating on the word being spelled out.   
It moved about the board to different letters. After a few more seconds, it stopped. The two of them looked up at each other.   
"Well, what did it say?" Ford had a frightened expression on his face.   
"Alright, Ford. P-prepare yourself for this. The sp-spirit said...we should fuck," Rick replied, unsuccessfully hiding a mischievous grin.   
Ford's face went from nervous fright straight to a glare that could kill.   
"You moved it, didn't you?" he asked in a smug voice.   
"Whaaat..nooooo," Rick emphasized the blatant sarcasm, grinning at Ford. "Man, the l-look on your face was p-priceless! Haha!" he nearly fell backwards laughing.   
"Yeah, yeah. You really got me," Ford muttered, crossing his arms and pouting.   
"Aww, d-don't be such a lil a nerd, ba-URP-by. The Ouija board speeeaks!" at this, Rick suddenly got up and jumped right in front of Ford. He brought his face right up to the other man's, making Ford instantly blush.   
"So, h-how long were you planning on ignoring me?" Rick's lips were inching closer to Ford's.   
"Well, I, uh, mm..." he was cut off as their lips met.   
"Can't believe I did this because of a damn Ouija board..." Ford muttered in between kisses. Rick only chuckled as they continued to make out underneath the full moon.   
Another gust of wind blew out the remaining two candles, leaving them in the dark.   
Rick hung off of Ford, carrying the board in its box in the other arm.   
"So, m-my apartment or yours?" Rick glanced up at Ford slyly.   
"Well, I suppose mine is closer being on the second floor...I can't believe this all happened because of a stupid Ouija board."   
"I th-think it's more than j-just the Ouija board, Fordsy. N-not to mention, draping your coat over me," Rick chuckled, poking Ford playfully. He laughed as Rick poked him in the stomach.   
As soon as they entered Ford's apartment and into his bedroom, Rick didn't hesitate to push him onto the bed. He pinned Ford there, a grin across his face.   
"Happy Halloween," he whispered before caressing the other man's neck.


End file.
